


atlas

by ohsalamanders



Series: ml drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, It’s Complicated, based off the song atlas by shannon saunders, bc these idiots are, this is also another drabble that I forgot to post, this is and isn’t unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsalamanders/pseuds/ohsalamanders
Summary: ❝ my eyes see you,i see you, butyou don’t see me.❞•chat noir watches ladybug.marinette sees adrien.





	atlas

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should really listen to the song it’s great. 
> 
> also adrien and marinette are dumb af

He watches her.

He watches the strands of black hair fan across her pale face in the wind. He watches the way her eyes glint with determination when an akuma attacks. He watches the way her lips quirk up in the slightest smile whenever he cracks a pun. He watches her eyebrows furrow when she's trying to figure out what to do with a lucky charm. _He_ _watches_ _her._

And he wonders, too.

Wonders if she notices the way he looks at her as if she were his whole world.

(Which, truth be told, she is.)

He wonders if she knows he's serious. That she knows his flirtatious behavior towards her was anything but a joke. He wonders if she knows she's the highlight of his day. _He_ _wonders_ _if_ _she_ _sees_ _him,_ _too_.

                           ***

She sees him.

She sees the way he bites his lips when he's concentrating on schoolwork. She sees the way his shoulders slump when he's tired. She sees the way his eyebrows raise when he's suspicious of something. She sees the way his eyes light up whenever he sees his friends.

(It makes her giddy inside to know she's one of them.)

She wonders if he knows she can see him. Wonders if he knows she cares. That even though she's awkward and can't get any sentences out, she still sees him. She still wants to see more. She wants to know his hopes, his dreams. She wants to know him. She wonders if he knows that. She wonders if he wants know her. _She wonders if he sees her, too._


End file.
